


Let's Talk

by Canicas



Series: Hotel Doc One-Shots [4]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Caveira/Twitch, F/F, Fluff, Short, idk what to tag honestly, rainbow six siege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canicas/pseuds/Canicas
Summary: Twitch finally gets the courage to talk to Caveira after operation Archangel.
Relationships: Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Series: Hotel Doc One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluffy thing I wanted to do because I found this couple really cute and I hope to see more :)  
> (will edit for grammar later in the week)

“Taina, can we talk?” Twitch speaks up. Caveira turns around and sees the other operator looking at her. 

“What’s the problem? Does Six need another statement?” Caveira asks, referring to her mission in Bolivia. 

“No, it's not that,” Twitch clutches the towel around her neck, “Do you think we could go somewhere more private?” She asks. 

Caveira nods as she grabs her own towel and her water bottle, she moves away from the punching bag that she was on, “We’ll go to my room,” Caveira told the other operator as she followed. 

Caveira opened the door to her room where she invited Twitch to sit at her bed. Caveira walked towards her desk and sat her bottle there, she then moved towards her mirror, cleaning up the sweat from her body and fixing her hair. 

“What’s the issue?” Caveira asks. 

“It's about Bolivia,” Twitch speaks up. 

Caveira stops fixing her hair into a braid, “What about it?” 

“I just wanna ask why you thought it was a good idea to go AWOL, you put Rainbow in a tricky spot, and you're lucky Six didn't dismiss you,” Twitch argues. 

Caveira didn't respond.

“What were you planning to do if you couldn't save your brother or if you got stuck in an unfavorable situation?” 

“That's enough,” Caveira turns around and looks at Twitch, “I don't need someone telling me what's right and what's wrong, especially when it comes to family,” Caveira tells her. 

“I understand, believe me,” Twitch gets up from where she was sitting. 

“Then why bring up the conversation? Do you think I thought I was immortal, that I couldn't die?” Caveira snaps getting close and personal to Twitch. 

“I was afraid, but I wasn’t going to let fear take over me when I have someone who is need of rescuing,” 

“Caveira believe me, I understand, I do, but what you did made me- made everyone worry,” Twitch tells her. 

“What are you talking about?” Caveira asks. 

“Capitão worried about you as if you were her own daughter, Nokk was worried she wouldn’t be able to learn from you, Ash was worried about not having her hunting partner around, I…” 

“You what? Caveira asked. 

“I was afraid we wouldn’t see each other anymore, that we wouldn’t hang out like we use to, that I wouldn’t have you around for me to rant to you about Lion or Maestro and how he keeps calling CLE-V his evil eye,” Twitch explains to Caveira. 

Caveira’s angered face softens as she didn't realize how much she mattered to everyone, especially not to Twitch. Twitch sat back down on the bed, Caveira sat next to her. 

“I- we were worried about you Caveira,” Twitch tells her as she crosses her arms. 

Caveira chuckled, “You keep cutting yourself off as if someone is going to hear your true feelings, but we’re the only ones here,” she says. 

Twitch blushes, “I was just worried about my best friend,” 

“So I'm only your best friend to you?” Caveira teases. 

“No… Yes… Probably?!” Twitch yells at her. 

Caveira laughs, “You're cute when you're flustered,” Caveira compliments. 

Twitch shoves her out of embarrassment, Caveira chuckles softly. 

“Well at least someone here is happy,” Twitch huffs as she gets up from the bed.   
Caveira sighs and grabs Twitch’s hand, pulling the French operator close to her. 

“Next time something happens, you’ll be the first to hear from me, then you can grab any other operator, except Valkyrie, she’s still mad, to come and help, understood?” Caveira tells her. 

Twitch nods in agreement. Caveira kisses her cheek in response, she then lets go of the operator. 

“I should go before they start making rumors,” Twitch suggests, leaving the room, trying to hide her face. 

***

Caveira cooks up something simple for dinner at the common area. While looking for a plate she hears the doors get thrown open and a couple of operators walk in with ink stains on their gear. 

“Whoever thought about using ink needs to get demoted,” Twitch says as she takes off her mask.

“This is not going to come off well,” Capitão said as he tried to rub the ink off his gear. 

“How’d training go,” Caveira speaks up as she slides her own plate to Capitão. 

“Someone told Six about how in certain places in Japan, cops use ink to hit thieves so he wanted to see how that would work,” Twitch said as she tried cleaning her mask. 

“So what were the results?” Caveira asks as she starts up another meal for both of them. 

“Well, we lost all rounds,” Capitão answers, “And we had a recruit who’s shotgun got jammed so when he tried shooting it exploded on his face,” Capitão says. 

Twitch laughs, “So did Bandit’s gun, it kept clicking but nothing came out, so when he switched weapons, IQ marked his forehead with blue ink,” the two attacking operators laugh. 

“Sounds like fun,” Caveira says as she serves herself and Twitch, she sat down next to the French operator. 

“Is this your way of saying sorry?” Twitch asks as she digs in. 

“More or less,” Caveira grins. 

Capitão places his hand on his chin, “Seems to me like I'm a third wheel in the situation,” he teases. 

Twitch blushes, the older operator laughs. 

“Leave her alone bobo,” Caveira tells him. [Bobo - idiot]

“Fine, fine, but I'm glad there’s no tension between you two,” Capitão says. 

“Me too,” Twitch said, savoring her meal.


End file.
